1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sand-belt finishing machine, and more particularly to a sand-belt finishing machine having a lift device that can be operated easily and conveniently, thereby facilitating the user operating the lift device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional sand-belt finishing machine comprises two rollers, and a sand belt reeved around the two rollers for grinding a workpiece, such as a wooden board, placed on a conveyor platform. However, the thickness of the wooden board is not a constant, so that it is necessary to adjust the position of the conveyor platform so as to change the distance between the conveyor platform and the sand belt.